


Better luck next time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But kudos to you for trying!
Relationships: Terry Boot/Padma Patil
Series: Paderry (Padma Patil/Terry Boot) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056944





	Better luck next time

Our story starts in Terry and Padma Boot's house. Terry has been trying to use Padma's love for children to distract her from the topic of his ex girlfriend, but it isn't working so well.

Terry smiled at her. "I thought as much. It's me or children, Pads. It's entirely your decision."

Padma scowled at him. "Don't do that, I know what you're up to by bringing children into the conversation. I won't be fooled by your ways, Terry. Not today!"

Terry sighed. "Damn it, that usually works."

Padma smirked. "Aw, too bad. Better luck next time."

Terry muttered, "Look, my ex... was, uh, complicated. She had issues, if you know what I mean?"

Padma admitted, "No, sorry. As I had a rather sheltered life growing up, I'm afraid that I don't know what you mean. But I would like to hear more about this ex of yours because I can just tell this is eating you up inside. It has been for a while now, hasn't it, Ter?"

Terry nodded. "You're right, but I've never been as open as you are. Especially when it comes to feelings. I... don't like to admit when I'm in pain. I'm sorry if I'm being too honest here, but you asked for the truth."

Padma squeezed his shoulder. "Take all the time you need, I'll be here when you need me."


End file.
